


Die Wahrheit

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Drama & Romance, Episode Related, Episode: Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Spielt nach „Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch“ und vor allem nach „Was du liebst“ von Tjej.Es war ihm selbstverständlich klar gewesen, daß Thiel es irgendwann erfahren würde.>Post in meinem LJ*** WERBEEINBLENDUNG *** imTatort und Polizeiruf Adventskalender 2018sindnoch Türchen frei, Beiträge werden gerne angenommen :)alle Türchen gefüllt ♥ *** WERBEEINBLENDUNG ***





	Die Wahrheit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Was du liebst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869472) by [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej). 



> Bingo-Prompt: Geständnis / jemandem seine Liebe gestehen  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash, Drama  
> Handlung: Spielt nach „Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch“ und vor allem nach „[Was du liebst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869472)“ von Tjej.  
> A/N: Liebe Tjej, alles Gute nachträglich! Ich wollte schon ewig etwas zu „Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch“ schreiben, und jetzt hat mich die wiederholte Lektüre Deiner Geschichte in die richtige Stimmung versetzt. Ich hoffe, ich konnte sie einigermaßen durchhalten (also die Stimmung) … und werde Deiner Geschichte einigermaßen gerecht <3  
> (Ich weiß nicht, was mit den Zeiten hier passiert ist … ich hab‘ mich rettungslos verheddert. Und der POV wechselt auch. Hoffentlich kann man es trotzdem lesen!)  
> Länge: ~ 1100 Wörter

***

 

Es war ihm selbstverständlich klar gewesen, daß Thiel es irgendwann erfahren würde. Daß Zoltan es ihm irgendwann erzählen würde, daß er dieses Wissen nutzen würde. Das Wissen, daß Boerne alles darum geben würde zu verhindern, daß Thiel erfuhr, was zwischen ihnen beiden passiert war. Je näher sie der Auflösung des Falls kamen, desto klarer war ihm geworden, daß Thiel es erfahren würde. Früher oder später. Und als Zoltan dann in dieser letzten Volte Wenger und ihn in seine Gewalt gebracht hatte, da war er sich sicher gewesen, daß Thiel es erfahren würde. Er hatte beinahe gehofft, daß er diesen Moment nicht erleben müßte. Beinahe. Nur beinahe, denn der Wille zu leben war letztendlich doch stärker und als Thiel endlich kam, um ihn zu retten – wie schon so oft, und wie immer so spät – da war er so erleichtert gewesen, daß er für einen Moment alle anderen Sorgen vergessen hatte.

Allerdings auch nur für einen Moment. Sobald er frei war und Zoltan und Wenger verhaftet, noch während er mit Thiel dumme Witze austauschte, um die Anspannung und die Angst zu überspielen, noch im gleichen Moment wurde ihm klar, daß es jetzt wirklich unausweichlich war. Thiel würde Zoltan vernehmen. Und Zoltan würde es ihm erzählen. Einfach nur deshalb, weil er es konnte.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

 

***

 

Und trotzdem, obwohl er das die ganze Zeit gewußt hat, trifft der Moment selbst ihn unerwartet, ist er nicht im geringsten darauf vorbereitet, wie es sich anfühlen wird: Thiel, vor seiner Tür, mit erstarrtem Gesicht. Er spürt die Wut trotzdem, auch wenn Thiel zuerst ganz beherrscht ist weiß er, daß der andere am liebsten zugeschlagen hätte. Wann er vorgehabt hätte, ihm davon zu erzählen, fragt Thiel. Was er sich dabei gedacht hätte, während einer Ermittlung, mit einem Verdächtigen. Und dann wird er immer lauter, und Boerne wird auch laut, und am Ende schreit Boerne, daß das Thiel verdammt noch mal überhaupt nichts angeht, mit wem er ins Bett geht, und Thiel brüllt, daß Boerne das ganz richtig sieht, daß es ihn überhaupt nichts angeht, und daß es ihn auch nicht im geringsten interessiert. Und er schmeißt seine Wohnungstür zu, daß das Glas nur so klirrt, und Sekunden später hört er Thiels Tür zuknallen.

Und dann überlegt er, was Thiel da eben eigentlich gerade gesagt hat.

 

***

 

Das Blut rauscht so laut in seinen Ohren, daß er das Klingeln zuerst fast überhört. Thiel ballt die Fäuste. Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein. Wie kann jemand so penetrant sein? Wie kann Boerne auch nur im Traum daran denken, daß er ihm die Tür öffnen wird? Nach … danach. Ihm ist immer noch schlecht, wenn er nur daran denkt. Wie dieser Mistkerl dagesessen und es ihm erzählt hat. Hat genau den richtigen Moment abgepaßt und ganz genau gewußt, wie sehr er ihn damit aus der Fassung bringen wird. Und dann hat er die ganze Zeit geglaubt, daß es nur eine Lüge war, erzählt genau zu dem Zweck: Um ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Oder weil der Kerl sowieso nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf ist und vielleicht selbst schon nicht mehr weiß, was passiert ist, und was er vielleicht nur gerne gehabt hätte, daß es passiert. Den ganzen Weg nach Hause, bis zu dem Moment, als er an Boernes Tür geklingelt hat, hat er gehofft, daß es nur eine Lüge war. Und dann hat er Boernes Gesicht gesehen und gewußt, daß Rajinovic die Wahrheit erzählt hat. Und dann – das Klingeln macht ihn wahnsinnig. Boerne weiß einfach nicht, wann es genug ist. Wann er zu weit geht. Das war schon immer so. Seit er Boerne kennt, eine einzige endlose Reihe von Übergriffen. Und er gibt jedesmal nach, weil er so ein gottverdammter Idiot ist.

Er reißt die Tür auf. Weil er ein gottverdammter Idiot ist, und weil sonst bald das halbe Haus zusammengelaufen kommt bei Boernes Dauerklingeln. Und das kann er jetzt wirklich nicht auch noch brauchen.

„Was!?“

Boerne sieht ihn nur an. Für einen unwirklichen Moment stellt er sich vor, daß das gerade gar nicht passiert. Daß Boerne einfach nur so anhaltend bei ihm klingelt, weil er wissen will, wie die Ermittlungen vorangehen, oder weil er sich beschweren will über zu laute Musik, oder weil ihm schlichtweg langweilig ist und er deshalb ihm, Thiel, auf den Geist geht. Aber natürlich weiß er, daß es das nicht ist. Nichts ist, wie es war.

„Wäre es Ihnen denn lieber, wenn es Sie was anginge?“ Boernes Stimme ist ganz ruhig. Jedes Wort klar und deutlich zu verstehen. Selbst über das Rauschen in seinem Kopf, das in den letzten Sekunden noch lauter geworden ist als es ohnehin schon war. Er faßt es nicht, daß Boerne das tatsächlich getan hat. Wie kann er das tun? Wie kann er so etwas einfach so aussprechen?

„Ja!“

Und jetzt sieht Boerne so aus, als könnte er es nicht fassen. Daß Thiel das tatsächlich getan hat, daß Thiel das tatsächlich gesagt hat. Wenigstens etwas, denkt Thiel, wenigstens etwas, bei dem er die Oberhand hat, wenn auch nur für den Moment. Er ist immer noch so unglaublich wütend, daß ihm nicht einmal auffällt, wie verdreht dieser Gedanke ist.

„Und jetzt?“

Er zuckt mit den Achseln. Woher soll er das denn wissen? Boerne ist doch der, der immer alles weiß. Und Boerne hat sie überhaupt erst in diese verfahrene Situation gebracht, Boerne und seine gottverdammte nichtvorhandene Selbstbeherrschung. _War’s das wert?_ hätte er am liebsten gefragt. _Hat’s sich wenigstens gelohnt?_ Aber er sagt nichts, weil er weiß, daß es ihn wirklich nichts angeht. Boerne ist ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig, Boerne kann tun und lassen, was und vor allem mit wem er will. Nur daß er die Bilder nicht mehr los wird. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf, seit Rajinovic es ihm erzählt hat.

„Jetzt sag’s schon endlich.“

„Was?“ Er versteht im ersten Moment wirklich nicht, was Boerne meint. Bis er Boernes Gesicht sieht, bis Boerne wiederholt, was er gesagt hat – _Mach schon. Sag’s einfach_ – und es aus ihm herausbricht, weil er das alles nicht mehr in sich behalten kann. Er benutzt Wörter, die ihm leid täten, wenn er ruhig darüber nachdenken würde, und er sagt Dinge, die er normalerweise nie zugeben würde, vor niemandem, und erst recht nicht vor Boerne und vermutlich nicht einmal vor sich selbst. Und am Ende holt er tief Luft, weil er sich fühlt als sei er gerannt bis zur Erschöpfung, und eigentlich rechnet er damit, daß Boerne ihm sagt, wohin er sich seine ganzen Wörter und Dinge stecken kann, aber Boerne sagt gar nichts, sieht ihn nur an und sieht fast erleichtert aus.

„Und jetzt?“

Boerne zuckt mit den Achseln. „Haben Sie was zu trinken da?“

Thiel nickt. „Bier.“ Er dreht sich um. „Und wir waren beim Du.“

Er schaut nicht zurück, aber er weiß, daß Boerne ihm folgt.

 

* Fin *


End file.
